


Redemption

by phantomschrollo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kakashi loves you, You love Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomschrollo/pseuds/phantomschrollo
Summary: This is a follow up to ‘In Hindsight’. Could be read as a stand alone though.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Redemption

In the months following your engagement to Iruka, you found yourself coming to the realization you didn’t love him enough to follow through with marrying him. You loved him, yes but not the way he deserved. He was a wonderful man and deserved someone who loved him in the way he loved. 

When you’d asked to call it off, he had been more than understanding. He was thankful you were honest and accountable. This made you glad because you didn’t want to hurt him and hoped to remain friends. 

You’d since moved into your own apartment and had been focusing on you, focused on bettering your skills and falling in love with you. It had been refreshing to be alone for a while and to truly get to know yourself. You knew what you did and didn’t want from life... and all that led you back to where you stood now. 

Hesitation flooded you, your brows furrowing as your hand stopped just short of knocking on the door. What if he didn’t want to see you? After all it had been well over a year since you last spoke. You shook off these thoughts and took a deep breath. This was for you. If he didn’t want to see you and turned you away or if he’d moved on, you’d understand. 

Just before you could knock, the door opened to reveal Kakashi. 

“Hello there,” he greeted. Even with his mask on, you were able to see that damn smirk. 

“Hi,” you replied as you took in his appearance. He was in casual clothing which was rare and meant he was probably just lounging around and if your intuition was right, he had sensed your presence before you knocked. 

He held his hand out to you and soon as you placed your hand in his, he pulled you into his apartment and quickly shut the door before pushing you against it. With a quick tug of his mask, his lips were on yours. This kiss said everything you both wanted to convey without words. 

I missed this.  
I missed us.   
I missed you.   
I love this.   
I love us.  
I love you. 

There was more passion and love in this kiss than any kiss before and when you pulled away, you were both breathless. 

He rested his forehead against yours and let out a small laugh. “You have no idea how much I have missed that.”

Unable to help the grin that appeared on your face, you nodded in agreement. “I think I have some idea.”

“Should we talk?”

“That’s what I’m here for, Hatake,” you replied as you tapped his nose before walking past him and settling on his couch for the long conversation ahead. 

THREE MONTHS LATER 

“I always knew they’d get back together. You can’t be as madly in love as these two are and not end up together,” Sakura stated as she gave you and Kakashi a sweet smile. 

Glancing over at your husband, you squeezed his hand. 

Sakura continued her toast but you weren’t quite listening anymore, too enamored with Kakashi’s beauty. Sure you’d known him all your life but you never grew accustomed to how someone could be so attractive even with a mask on. 

“You’re staring,” he whispered without even looking at you. 

You giggled quietly before taking a sip of your wine and turning your attention back to the guests who were giving toasts. It had moved on to Naruto who, even at his big old age, still gave Kakashi shit. 

“It is still beyond me how Kakashi landed such a beautiful woman. It’s like me landing–,” he coughed from a nudge to the side Sasuke gave him before continuing. “This isn’t about me though,” he stated with a glare at Sasuke. “This is about these two idiots and their future. You’re both like parents to me and I am eternally excited for the two of you.”

Everyone in the room cheered and soon after the bar opened completely and people filed to the dance floor. You sat with Kakashi for a moment, watching everyone dance and mingle. There was a feeling of redemption and love in the air that you couldn’t explain. 

This was so meant to be. You and Kakashi. Kakashi and you. Forever. It took so long to get to this point but you were here and you were happier than you’d ever been. 

Kakashi’s voice broke your train of thought, “Wanna get out of here?” 

“Kashi, this is our wedding. We can’t just leave without giving everyone a proper goodbye.”

He gave you a pointed look that caused you to laugh. “But yes, let’s dip out,” you said. 

He grabbed your hand and moved with quickness out of the large room. The two of you left and made it to one of your favorite spots to spend time together. A secluded spot by the lake where you’d had many dates. It was where he took you on your first date all those years ago. It was the spot you’d realized ‘Shit, I am in love with him.’ It was where you’d spent many moments together in silence just reading. And it was the spot where he’d proposed the second time. 

“It’s beautiful tonight,” you said as you gazed up at the stars. 

“Always is,” he replied, though he was speaking of you as he watched you watch the sky. 

“I know it’s going to sound bad but I’m thankful for the time we had apart. I think learning more about myself and falling in love with myself made me fall more in love with you. It truly made me realize you’re all I’ll ever want,” you told him. 

He pulled his mask down and grabbed your face to look at him, kissing you. “We’re better for one another now than we ever were before. And I feel the same, I am more in love with you than I ever knew was possible.”

“Who would have thought Kakashi Hatake was such a sweet talker? Our time apart really did change you,” you joked. He rolled his eyes at you and before he could speak, you continued. “In all seriousness though, I suppose what we have is so real that it can never truly go away. This love we have it goes beyond words. Beyond worldly things.”

He nodded. “Ever the poet,” he said quietly before kissing you. “I agree though.” Another kiss. “Plus another book came out during our time apart.” Another kiss. “Let’s spend our honeymoon acting out a few scenes, Mrs. Hatake?”

“You’re so on Kakashi,” you mumbled before kissing him once more.


End file.
